


Surprise

by Dormchi



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters, Sex Toys, Slash, Team Free Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/pseuds/Dormchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel admits to Charlie that he misses his lovers a lot when they're separated. She offers a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“Listen, this will help with you missing your guys. Cross my heart,” Charlie insists, smiling as she places the red package into Castiel’s hands. There’s a glimmer of amusement in her eyes, but Castiel is too interested in his present to notice.

Castiel tilts his head and turns the package over, studying it. Finally, he asks, “What is it?”

Charlie tells him and Castiel is still confused.

Later that night, there are hugs all around before she leaves the bunker, throwing up the Vulcan salute with a very fond, “Peace out, bitches.”

—

“You’re making this crossword puzzle ten times more difficult.”

“I’m adorable and you know it,” Gabriel says, burying his nose into the luxurious softness that is Sam Winchester’s hair. It’s freshly washed and still a little damp from their shared morning shower. Speaking of which, his cock twitches with interest at the vivid mental picture of Sam pressed up against the shower wall, dripping wet and trembling, legs spread…

“You’re picturing me naked, aren’t you?” Sam asks, a pleased smile teasing the corners of his lips.

“Shamelessly.”

“Alright, cool it with the sexual tension,” Dean says through a mouthful of food, cheeks puffed out slightly. “And eat your damn pancakes.”

Dean had, in fact, made enough pancakes to feed every living and dead ally, friend, and family member in his entire hunting career. The implications are sad, so Sam doesn’t say anything. He just doesn’t know how Dean expects the four of them (five, actually, if Kevin recovers from his hangover and comes out of his room before noon) to consume this many pancakes.

There are plain pancakes for Sam, chocolate chip (per Castiel’s request—because they all know that if Cas asks, Dean will provide with gusto), and blueberry for Gabriel.

Gabriel abandons his thorough sniffing of Sam’s hair and happily digs into his own mountain of pancakes, blueberry drowned in blueberry syrup with actual blueberries on top.

Sam eyes the three enormous plates warily and stabs at one plain pancake on the middle plate with his fork, making the entire Leaning Tower of Pancakes wobble. He looks a little ridiculous trying to use his knife and fork to rebalance the tower before it topples, but nobody says anything.

“Good morning,” Cas mumbles sleepily as he walks into the room. He’s carrying Charlie’s present under one arm.

“Morning, baby bro!”

“Morning, Cas!”

“Mmf,” Dean grunts happily, enthusiastically meeting Castiel’s lips as they cover his.

Castiel pulls back and makes his way into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Mornings will always be the most difficult thing about being human, he thinks. Even if they’re filled sometimes with morning blowjobs and chocolate chip pancakes, the latter of which he intends to stuff himself with. Possibly the former, too.

“What’s in the package, Cas?” Dean calls from the table. He’s turned around in his seat, watching Castiel with curious green eyes.

“Oh,” Castiel replies thoughtfully, looking down at the red package under his arm. “Charlie said it’s something called a ‘Clone-A-Willy Kit.’”

Sam spit-takes, spraying a high-velocity mouthful of coffee at the back of Dean’s head. Some of the hot liquid comes up through his nose and he sneezes violently.

Gabriel is laughing so hard he’s choking on his pancakes, and when Sam regains his composure he smacks Gabriel’s back several times, though it seems nothing short of an angel blade would stop the archangel’s hysterical laughter.

Dean is stunned and silent.

Castiel looks between the three men innocently and blinks several times, a little confused by the whole scene.

“I told Charlie that sometimes, when we’re all separated, I feel a dull pain,” Castiel explains calmly, waving a hand in front of his chest, “right here.”

“So she gave you that?” Dean asks, looking a little torn between scandalized and aroused.

Gabriel stops laughing finally, but only because Sam has a hand clamped over his mouth and he’s more interested in tonguing the skin.

“Yes,” Castiel says, shuffling towards the table and taking the seat next to Dean. He sets the package in front of Dean, then grabs a plate from the middle of the table and spears his fork through four chocolate chip pancakes.

Dean figures he’s going to catch flies or fairies with his mouth agape like this, but he can’t seem to shut it.

“I guess the question is,” Gabriel says mischievously, licking blueberry syrup from his lips, “who’s gonna volunteer their willy?”


End file.
